Acharn
by Arryane
Summary: Merilin est l'ombre de Legolas. Alors qu'elle se rend en Lorien avec sa mère des gobelins attaquent. Blessée et amnésique, elle va devoir se reconstruire loin de la Terre du Milieu. Mais pourra-t-elle restée là bas indéfiniment alors que Sauron est de retour ? LegolasxOC
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur : **

**\- Ceci est ma toute première histoire, afin de m'améliorer je vous serais reconnaissante si vous laissiez une review (critique/soutien)**

**\- Je n'ai pas de beta donc je corrige moi-même mes fautes. N'étant pas une championne de la grammaire, il se peut que des erreurs m'échappent. **

**\- Pour écrire les dialogues elfiques, j'utilise un dictionnaire en ligne (très complet, à mon avis) réalisé par Ambar Eldaron ( ). Mais j'utilise également pour certains dialogues des expressions venant d'Eragon de Christopher Paolini. **

**\- Tout les personnages, lieux, ... appartiennent à notre maître à tous/toutes J.R. . Seuls les personnages, les lieux et cette fanfiction que j'ai inventé m'appartiennent.**

**-La couverture de cette histoire est un essai, elle est donc temporaire, je l'ai créé en assemblant des images trouvées au petit bonheur la chance sur le net**

**-En fin de chapitre, j'essayerai de toujours mettre les traductions des noms que j'ai créé ou des précisions sur certains éléments**

**-Les mots en gras proviennent de l'ancien langage (Eragon) et ceux en italique le langage nain (Eragon)**

**Voilà je pense que c'est tout, bonne lecture**

**Arryane**

**Prologue**

_15 mars 3019 du Troisième Âge, Forêt de Thenaserine aux frontières d'Ansathyr_

La nuit était tombée, une brise nocturne faisait frémir doucement les feuilles des arbres. Sous le couvert de ceux-ci l'armée du royaume elfique de Jinalenor se reposait avant la grande bataille. Une silhouette sortit d'une des grandes tentes installées en périphérie du camp. Emmitouflée dans un manteau chaud, elle rejoignit une autre silhouette installée sur des rochers. La première silhouette qui était une Reine elfe tendit un autre manteau que sa fille s'empressa d'enfiler tout en se levant de son rocher.

-**Elrun ono **(Merci)

\- Je t'avais ordonné d'aller dormir, il me semble iell nin (ma fille)

-Je ne crains ne pouvoir trouver le sommeil en ces heures si sombres naneth (mère)

-N'ai craintes bientôt nous verrons la fin de cette ère.

-As-tu une vision ? Pour être aussi sûre de toi, c'est la toute première fois que je crains d'aller sur le champ de bataille. Comment puis-je tenir mon rôle et redonner espoir aux troupes si moi-même je ne suis pas sûre de la finalité ?

-Tu n'as pas à porter le monde sur tes épaules mîl (amour), nul ne peut prendre en charge la destinée de quelqu'un, laisse nous nous charger des troupes.

-Mais je-

-Je sais qui tu es iell nin et je sais ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu as déjà réalisé.

-Nana...

La mère enlaça sa fille tendrement, une troisième silhouette restée en retrait osa enfin s'approcher.

-C'est l'heure, je pars sur le front ouest avec mes hommes

-Puisse les Valars te protéger ion nin (mon fils), je serais avec ton père au sud

-Et moi à l'Est hanar nin (mon frère)

-Tu pars bientôt ?

-Oui, le vent s'est levé et prend de la vitesse au fil des minutes qui passe, tes navires vogueront rapidement, **atra esterni ono thelduin, Aelniss (**que la chance règne sur toi, Aelniss)

-**Atra du evarinya ono varda, Miriel (**Que les étoiles veillent sur toi, Miriel)

-Nous nous verrons à la fin de cette dernière bataille mes enfants

La Reine s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa tente, laissant derrière elle, deux des personnes les plus précieuses de sa vie, une de sang et l'autre de cœur. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa tente, le vent s'éleva agitant de plus en plus fort la végétation. La Reine jeta un œil derrière elle, ses deux enfants avaient déjà disparu dans les sous-bois leurs troupes derrière eux. Elle adressa une prière aux Valars, les suppliant de veiller sur les siens, qu'ils soient sur cette terre ou sur d'autres.


	2. 1 : l'envol du rossignol

Rappel : les mots en gras sont en ancien langage (Eragon) et les mots en italique sont en langage nain (Eragon)

CHAPITRE 1 : L'envol du Rossignol

_25 décembre 117 du Troisième Âge, Royaume sylvestre_

Le jeune prince Legolas avançait à vive allure dans les couloirs du palais. Il était à la recherche de quelqu'un et savait qu'il la trouverait dans le palais de son père. Demain dès l'aube, son amie partirait pour la Lorien et il ne la reverrait pas avant la fin de l'année. Legolas souhaitait jouer une dernière fois avec elle, elle allait lui manquer, quoiqu'il puisse en dire devant ses parents. Le prince la trouva assise sur un banc du jardin royale, elle écoutait silencieusement les paroles de sa mère et de la Reine qui observaient les fleurs face aux bancs. Legolas se faufila derrière elle, évitant de se faire remarquer par les deux adultes.

-Merilin, chuchota tout bas le prince

La jeune elleth l'entendit et après jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle se mit sur ses pieds et rejoignit sans un bruit le prince. Les deux adultes qui avaient vu le manège des jeunes elfing firent semblant de ne rien voir, préférant laisser les deux amis partir en vadrouille comme à leur habitude. De vingt ans l'ainé, Legolas entraina Merilin à travers le palais.

Peu avant que l'heure du diner soit annoncée, Merilin rentra chez elle. Sa mère Celebren s'agitait dans tous les sens ouvrant et fermant des tiroirs tout en marmonnant, les sacs qu'elles emmèneraient demain étaient poser soigneusement à l'entrée. Maethor, le père de la jeune elleth, était penché sur des parchemins. Il se tourna vers sa fille quand celle-ci s'avança dans le salon, l'invitant à s'installer sur ses genoux.

-Tu t'es bien amusé avec le prince ?

-Oui ada, qu'est-ce qui arrive à nana ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers son père

-Elle vérifie que rien ne manque pour le voyage. Répondit celui-ci en posant sa main sur le sommet du crâne de sa fille

-Oh, Est-ce que tu viens avec nous ? Interrogea l'elfing pleine d'espoir

-Non iell nin, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, j'ai des responsabilités ici.

-Le Roi a besoin de toi.

Elle souffla presque ses mots, penseuse elle pencha la tête. Maethor ne répondit rien, il avait l'habitude d'un tel comportement. Sa fille partait dans des réflexions très poussées et si on l'interrompait, elle devenait irritable et ressentait une très grande fatigue. Les guérisseurs n'avaient pas trouvé la raison de ceci, ils pensaient que l'esprit de la jeune elleth se développait encore plus vite que ceux des autres elfes. Alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans leur lit après une énième visite dans la Maison de Guérison, Celebren avait avancé l'hypothèse que leur fille tenait de sa grand-mère maternelle qui selon ses souvenirs avait eu les mêmes symptômes dans son enfance.

Maethor n'aimait pas cela, il se sentait impuissant et redoutait le jour où Merilin irait trop loin dans sa psyché et ne revienne jamais. Il gardait cela pour lui, ce n'était pas le comportement qu'on attendait d'un capitaine du Roi des Elfes sylvestres. Cependant, Maethor et Celebren avaient eu énormément de mal à avoir un enfant, la naissance de Merilin était devenue inespérée et Maethor voulait absolument que sa fille vive suffisamment de temps pour découvrir ce qu'elle souhaitait. C'est pour cela, qu'il avait donné son accord lorsque Merilin lui avait demandé si elle pouvait aller en Lorien avec sa mère. Celebren interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'elle invita Merilin à la rejoindre. Ce soir, ils mangeraient tous les trois avec la famille royale.

_26 décembre 117 du Troisième Âge, Royaume sylvestre_

Aux premières lueurs du jour, le cortège qui devait escorter dame Celebren et sa fille se prépara sous l'œil attentif de Maethor. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant la place à la Reine et les deux voyageuses. Merilin se dirigea directement vers un petit poney à la robe grise. Attaché à un corde, l'équidé agita joyeusement la tête lorsqu'il reconnut sa cavalière. Bien qu'elle soit trop jeune pour chevaucher, la jeune elleth avait tenu à faire le voyage sur le dos d'Alegos. Celebren avait laissé passer un tel caprice puisque cela allégerait le fardeau de sa propre monture. De plus, elle présentait que sa fille serait amenée à réaliser de longues chevauchées, autant qu'elle apprenne dès maintenant à se tenir à cheval. Alegos était un poney calme et prenait grands soins de sa cavalière qui le lui rendait bien.

Après avoir salué la Reine, Celebren se dirigea vers sa propre jument, Eiliant. Après avoir aidé leur fille à monter sur Alegos et vérifié que la corde autour de son coup était bien attachée, Maethor prit l'autre bout du lien et le donna à Celebren.

-Soyez prudente vanima (mon aimée). Dit le capitaine de la garde

-Je vous le promets, nous serons rentrées avant même que notre absence ne vous pèse.

-Dois-je donc remonter vos bagages ? Savoir que je ne peux vous accompagner me peine, Celebren

Celebren rigola doucement et embrasse chastement Maethor.

-Nous nous reverrons pour le Jour de la Mi-année

-Je vous attendrai ici

Celebren donna le signal de départ et ne se retourna pas. Merilin qui cheminait à ses côtés s'était retourner sur sa selle et agitait joyeusement la main. Soudain, elle redoubla d'ardeur et un sourire illumina son visage. En se retournant à son tour Celebren découvrit que le Prince Legolas avait rejoint sa mère devant les portes du palais pour leur dire au revoir. Celebren força l'allure et Merilin se remit correctement sur sa selle. Leur voyage commençait et Merilin quitta pour la première fois les alentours du palais. Le rossignol venait de quitter son nid douillet pour s'aventurer dans le vaste monde.

Signification des noms

Merilin : rossignol

Celebren : argenté

Maethor : guerrier

Alegos : tempête de vent

Eiliant (arc-en-ciel)


	3. 2 : la nuit traîtresse

Rappel : les mots en gras viennent de l'ancien langage (Eragon) et les mots en italique viennent du langage nain (Eragon)

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Riyanignailanda : Voilà la suite, pour les autres chapitres il va falloir attendre un peu plus :), j'espère que tu trouveras toujours cette histoire intéressante.**

CHAPITRE 2 : La nuit traitresse

_1er janvier 117 du Troisième Âge, Le champ de Flambes_

Merilin somnolait sur le dos d'Alegos. Sa mère les avait guidés dans la forêt et en cinq jours ils avaient quitté le couvert des arbres de la forêt. Celebren avait décidé de longer les rives de l'Anduin. Ils traversaient désormais les Champs de Flambes, la nuit tombait petit à petit au-dessus d'eux. Merilin devenait nerveuse, elle connaissait tous les récits sur les créatures qui peuplent la nuit, gobelins et orcs n'auraient tôt fait que de la dévorer en une bouchée. Elle resserra sa prise sur les rênes jetant des coups d'œil rapide sur sa mère. Les yeux bleus argentés de Celebren semblaient briller dans le noir, alors qu'elle fixait l'horizon. Merilin remua sur selle, meurtrie par cette longue chevauchée. Celebren qui n'avait pas accorder un regard pour sa fille depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la protection des arbres s'arrêta soudain. Alegos surpris fit quelque pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour. Leur escorte en fit de même.

-Nous n'irons pas plus loin ce soir. Installons le camp, évitez d'allumer un feu. Les gobelins ne sont jamais venus jusqu'ici mais on ne sait jamais.

Celebren descendit de sa monture et aida sa fille à en faire de même. Après quelques paroles elfiques à l'adresse des chevaux, elle poussa sa fille jusqu'au campement de fortune. Merilin oublia immédiatement sa peur, si les Valars lui avaient accordé un esprit vif, ils avaient apparemment oublié de lui accorder un souffle de courage. Merilin était terrifiée à l'idée de parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas l'un de ses proches. En général, Legolas parlait en son nom lorsque des dames tentaient d'entamer une conversation avec la jeune elleth. Merilin savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre ainsi toute sa vie d'immortelle. Ainsi elle espérait que les sages elfes de la Lorien puissent l'aider à surmonter cette timidité excessive. Aglareb, un jeune ellon prometteur selon son père, prit à cœur de sortir la jeune elleth de son mutisme. Au début, Merilin se força à répondre par politesse et aussi pour impressionner sa mère qui l'observait du coin de loin. Ensuite au fil de la conversation, Merilin se rendit compte que discuter avec Aglareb n'était pas aussi difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Lorsque toute la troupe fut restaurée chacun se coucha à une distance respectable les uns des autres. Merilin se retrouva contre sa mère.

La jeune elleth dormit d'un sommeil léger, elle rêvait qu'elle se baladait dans une forêt aux arbres immenses. Une voix l'appelait, ne cessait de la mettre en garde avant de recommencer à murmurer son nom. Dans un sursaut Merilin se réveilla, elle tendit l'oreille aux alertes. Le vent, la faune et la flore n'émettaient plus aucuns sons. La jeune elleth bondit sur ses pieds, réveillant sa mère et le reste de la troupe. Celebren ouvra la bouche prête à réprimander sa fille, mais elle remarqua elle aussi le silence.

-Ramassez vos affaires, ne prenez que le nécessaire.

Les gardes se mirent en mouvement, Merilin voulut les aider mais Celebren l'attrapa par le bras et la tira avec fermeté vers les chevaux. Avec des gestes rapides, elle issa Merilin sur le dos d'Alegos.

-Il va falloir que tu t'accroches iell nin.

-Nana qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

-Noro ! (Galope ! Cours !)

Alegos démarra en trombe en entendant l'ordre, Merilin se cramponna à sa crinière. Des hurlements s'élevèrent derrière elle au-même moment. La jeune elleth réussit à arrêter Alegos, manquant de lui arracher quelques mèches de crinière au passage. En regardant en arrière elle découvrit des centaines de créatures attaquées sa mère et l'escorte. Soudain de formes hideuses se détachèrent du groupe et coururent vers elle. Celebren qui se tenait entre sa fille et le champ de bataille se retourna et regarda sa fille dans les yeux, elle hurla :

-DREGO ! DREGO ! NORO ! NORO ! (Fuis ! Fuis ! Galope ! Galope !)

Merilin reprit l'ordre de sa mère et Alegos reprit sa vive allure. La jeune elleth juchée à crue sur son dos faisait tout son possible pour tenir. Une flèche siffla aux oreilles de Merilin la manquant de peu. Une autre puis autre. Soudain Alegos rua, une flèche venait de le toucher, sa cavalière s'écroula sur le sol, sa tête heurta le sol et ce fut le noir alors que les créatures l'atteignaient.

_Dans le Palais du Roi Thranduil_

Installé à côté du Roi, Maethor observait les elfes festoyer. Ils n'avaient pas le coeur à la fête mais se devait d'être présent. La Reine tournoyait au centre de la piste de danse. Legolas tenait admirablement bien le rythme, il avait enchainé sans broncher cinq danses, faisait tournoyer sa mère avec l'agilité d'un danseur érudit. Thranduil observait sa femme et leur fils, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Maethor se mit à jalouser le Roi, puis se reprit aussitôt Celebren et Merilin seront rentrées à la Mi-Année, ils danseront à ce moment là. Un sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa la coupe de fin que lui tendait une servante. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à gouter au précieu vin du Roi, Maethor fut prit de vertiges et il lacha sa coupe qui alla s'éclater sur le sol. Le Roi se tourna surpris vers son capitaine, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Mais déjà Maethor n'entendait plus rien, il se sentait vide, comme si quelque chose venait de lui être arracher d'un seul coût. Il vit à peine les bras du Roi passer devant ses yeux alors que Thranduil le rattrapait. Ses yeux se fermèrent et il ne ressentit plus que la douleur et la solitude cruelle.

Aglareb : Glorieux


	4. 3: Une lumière dans les ténèbres

Rappel : les mots en gras viennent de l'ancien langage (Eragon) et les mots en italique du langage nain (Eragon)

CHAPITRE 3 : Une lumière dans les ténèbres

_3 janvier 117 du Troisième Âge _

Blottie à même le sol boueux, une petite forme frissonnait. Trempée et couverte de boue on aurait su dire si c'était un elfe, un nain ou un homme. L'esprit cloitré dans ce corps ne cessait de s'agiter, cherchant sans relâche les informations. Celle-ci étaient cloitrée derrière un mur épais dans la psyché, se refusant à sa propriétaire qui ne savait plus d'où elle venait, ni même qui elle était d'ailleurs.

Alors que la petite forme tremblait de tous ses membres, une autre personne l'observait. Installée dans la cellule adjacente, Thoniel observait à travers les barreaux la nouvelle proie des gobelins. Ils l'avaient amener la veille et jeter sans distinctement dans la cellule boueuse. A en croire ce qu'elle voyait et ce qu'elle avait réussi à entendre des gardes, il s'agissait d'une jeune elleth seule survivante de sa troupe. Les gobelins avaient massacré chevaux et elfes avant de capturer la malheureuse.

Soudain deux orbes bleus s'ouvrirent au milieu de ce visage couvert de boue. Thoniel n'avait jamais cru que des yeux pouvaient avoir un tel éclat. Elle retient son souffle alors que la petite elleth se redressait avec difficulté. Bougeant la tête lentement, la nouvelle venue observa son environnement, lorsqu'elle vit Thoniel, celle-ci entendit son souffle se couper. En effet, l'elfe faisait peine à voir, des mèches de ses longs cheveux roux avaient été arraché, des cicatrices couvraient son corps à peine vêtu, sa tenue autrefois si belle était en lambeaux. Seul son regard d'ambre demeurait le même, Thoniel ne plierait pas aussi facilement et les quelques gobelins qui avaient oublié cela n'était plus. Les autres avaient appris la leçon et leur Roi avait décidé de la laisser pourrir dans cette cellule. Thoniel détailla en retour la jeune elleth, sous la boue, elle pouvait deviner les traits fins de son visage, ses cheveux qui n'étaient qu'une masse gluante sur son corps et son visage semblaient longs. Elle n'était pas très grande Thoniel, lui donna une dixaine d'années pas plus, une enfant.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demande doucement la dame elfe dans un commun hésitant, elle n'osait pas utiliser le langage elfique de ses terres, la jeune elfe ne la comprendrait pas.

-Je...Je...Je ne sais pas

Thoniel observa la jeune elleth se toucher l'arrière du crâne, alors qu'elle balbutiait une réponse à sa question.

-Tu t'es cognée ?

-Je...Je ne sais pas

-Sais-tu ce qui t'es arrivée ?

-Non, je...ne...m'en souviens pas

La jeune elleth semblait perdue et terrifiée, Thoniel décida d'arrêter son interrogatoire pour l'instant.

-Je me nomme Thoniel, je viens d'un royaume elfique qui est loin d'ici, très loin.

La jeune elleth hocha la tête, Thoniel sut qu'elle ne retirerait rien d'elle. Elle décida de lui parler d'elle même. Thoniel était un membre de la garde personnelle de la Reine Laertint du royaume elfique de Jinalenor, situé loin au sud de la Terre du Milieu. Dans les faits, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était la plus proche amie de Laertint mais ça la jeune elleth n'avait pas besoin de le savoir dans l'immédiat. Comme son auditrice semblait intéressée par Jinalenor, Thoniel prit à cœur de lui décrire les terres sauvages de ce royaume. Elles étaient si sauvages que les Valars avaient accordé aux Elfes des dons exceptionnels. Lorsque Thoniel eu finit de lui décrire ces contrées, elle s'attaqua à la cité Nilmesera, capitale du puissant royaume elfique qu'était Jinalenor.

L'elfe ne sut jamais exactement combien de temps elle parla à la jeune elleth sans que celle-ci ne lui réponde par des phrases complètes. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, Thoniel se surprit à apprécier la façon de penser de sa comparse. Malgré les nombreuses séances de tortures ou de travail que leur faisaient subir les gobelins, la jeune elleth maintenait une force mentale admirable. Maintenant la fillette était devenue une jeune dame. Thoniel se doutat qu'elle était encore loin de l'âge adulte mais elle était plus près de celui-ci qu'à son arrivée. Ce soir là, après une séance de travaux forcés particulièrement douloureuse, la jeune elleth se tourna vers Thoniel la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Comment je m'appelle à ton avis ?

-Je ne sais pas, tu t'en souviens ?

-Non c'est toujours aussi flou

-Cela te reviendra un jour

-Mais je ne peux pas rester toute ma vie sans nom

-Que veux-tu ?

-Un nom, quelque chose auquel je peux me raccrocher, m'identifier.

-Miriel...

-Qu'as-tu dis ?

-Miriel, c'est un joli nom. Quand dis-tu ?

-Oui...Miriel...Miriel. Je m'appelle Miriel.

Thoniel écouta Miriel qui testait son nouveau nom, l'appréciant comme le plus précieux des cadeaux. Au-dessus d'elle, un groupe se rapprochait rapidement des Montagnes de Brumes. Ils atteignaient enfin leur but après des années de recherches. Bientôt, ils rentreront chez eux sains et saufs.

Thoniel : allumeuse, enflammeuse

Laertint : Etincelle d'été

Miriel : étincellant comme un joyau


	5. 4 : revoir enfin le soleil

Rappel : les mots en ancien langage sont en gras et ceux en langage nain sont en italique (Eragon)

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Chrystal.W : Ça fait plaisir de voir de nouvelles têtes ****. Waouh j'ai été heureuse d'apprendre que tu aimais mon histoire au point "d'avaler" les trois premières pages d'un coup. J'espère que tu apprécieras toujours autant cette histoire. Biss. Arryane**

CHAPITRE 4 : Revoir enfin le soleil

_25 décembre 138 du Troisième Âge, dans les tréfonds des Montagnes de Brumes_

Assise contre la paroi de sa cellule, Miriel observait Thoniel dormir. Là dans le noir, l'elleth ne pouvait que réfléchir sur ce qu'elle était devenue. Bien sûr, ne pas se souvenir de qui elle était la gênait, mais en même temps personne n'était venue la sauver, alors peut-être qu'elle s'enfuyait de chez elle le soir de sa capture. Au fond de son esprit, une image remua, un lointain souvenir. Miriel tenta de se concentrer mais comme d'habitude dès qu'elle atteignit cette partie de son esprit, le souvenir se refugia dans la zone qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Lasse, de jouer à ce jeu, Miriel ne faisait plus réellement attention à ces appels mentaux. Comme le disait Thoniel, ses souvenirs reviendraient quand le temps sera venu. En attendant, elle devait survivre à cet endroit tout en cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir.

Or, c'était plus facile d'y penser que de le faire, car si c'était bien des gobelins qui vivaient ici, ce sont des nains qui avaient fabriqués le métal des portes de leurs cellules, résistants et demeurant inchangé depuis son arrivée, elle avait l'impression qu'il la narguait. Alors que Miriel fusillait du regard la porte de sa cellule elle remarqua que la lumière d'une des torches accrochées à l'extérieur de la cellule vacilla comme dérangée par un courant d'air, le silence régnait pourtant, un silence étrange, angoissant. Sentant que quelque chose se passait Miriel se glissa jusqu'à la barrière qui séparait sa cellule de celle de Thoniel. Elle passa son bras à l'intérieur et secoua sa comparse tout en murmurant.

-Pannach lin hend (ouvres tes yeux)

Thoniel ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, tout comme Miriel elle dormait d'un sommeil léger, ce qui lui permettait d'être aux aguets dès le réveil. Accroupies contre la barrière, leurs respirations synchronisées, elles observaient l'extérieur de leurs cellules. Miriel ignora les protestations de son corps fatigué, cependant, la jeune elleth avait bien conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir indéfiniment. Des bruits de combats leur parvinrent, les cris ignobles des gobelins et les échos des lames qu'ont entrechoquent. Les gobelins se battaient, entre eux ou contre quelqu'un d'autres, Miriel ne pouvait le dire de là où elle était. La réponse lui parvint lorsqu'un être plus grand et plus élancé apparu dans le couloir. Cinq autres l'accompagnaient, tous portaient la même cape bleu-argent, en les voyant Thoniel se redressa, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que Miriel n'avait pas encore vue.

-Esgar ? Demanda Thoniel d'une voix étouffée par l'espoir

Le nouveau venu retira sa capuche et Miriel fit face pour la première fois de sa vie à un homme elfe. Comme le nouveau venu ne lui accordait aucune attention, la jeune elleth put le détailler à sa guise. L'ellon avait les traits fins, ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière par un tressage complexe et ses yeux bleu clair couvaient une tempête. Miriel ne se sentait pas menacée par cette violence à peine contenue, la jeune elleth avait conscience que sa captivité dans ces tunnels sombres et boueux venait de prendre fin. Bientôt, elle marcherait à nouveau sous le soleil, elle verrait pour la première fois la lumière du jour et pourrait gravée cela dans sa mémoire vide.

-Je te trouve enfin Thoniel

Miriel vit ce fier ellon s'effondrer sur le sol, et tendre les mains vers Thoniel dans un mouvement désespéré, les autres soldats que Miriel soupçonnait d'être eux aussi des elfes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Thoniel rampa tant bien que mal vers l'ellon, Miriel se retint de grimacer envoyant les blessures des poignets de sa comparse se rouvrirent. Lorsque les mains de Thoniel se posèrent dans celles de l'ellon, celui-ci les agrippa incapable de les relâcher. Un de ses compagnons s'avança devant la cellule de Miriel, il s'accroupi devant et releva son capuchon, Ce n'était pas un elfe, dans ses yeux Miriel pouvait voir une bête bondir, il était donc un Araf (loup) Thoniel lui avait dit qu'à Jinalenor les elfes vivaient avec ses êtres mystérieux mais son esprit n'avait pas voulu croire cela possible. Pourtant, la jeune elleth ne pouvait que constater maintenant que la preuve vivante se tenait face à elle, et la dévisageait ouvertement. Au moins avait-il la décence de ne regarder que son visage et de ne pas descendre son regard vers son corps à peine couvert. Car si Thoniel avait des habits à sa taille en arrivant ici, Miriel, elle avait grandi, pour se couvrir suffisamment, la jeune elleth avait arraché de longues bandes et couvert sa poitrine et son bassin du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Qui es-tu ? La questionna l'Araf

-Je suis Miriel. Lui répondit-elle en relevant le menton

L'ellon détourna à demi son attention de Thoniel pour observer Miriel. Elle ne fléchit pas et continua à faire face au Loup. La jeune elleth vit la bête rugir dans ses yeux, apparemment, elle ne supportait pas d'être défier. Manque de chance pour lui, Miriel ne baisserait pas la tête, jamais elle n'avait flanché et elle ne le ferait pas maintenant alors qu'elle était sûre de sortir bientôt. Ce fut l'ellon qui les coupa dans leur duel de regards, en se redressant il sortit un trousseau de clé. Miriel le reconnut immédiatement, c'était celui du gobelin qui s'occupait de leurs cellules. L'elfe ouvrit la cellule de Thoniel avant de jeter les clés à l'Araf qui s'empressa d'ouvrir celle de Miriel. Il tendit sa main vers celle-ci, la jeune elleth ignora cette main tendue et se leva à l'aide des barreaux. Bien sûr ses jambes choisirent ce moment-là pour la lâcher et elle se serait écrouler si grâce à ses réflexes l'Araf l'avait pas rattrapé.

-Ne sois pas têtue, accepte notre aide ou tu ne sortiras pas de cet endroit

Miriel voulut s'écarter de lui, le souffle du Loup si près de ses oreilles la dérangeait, elle avait l'impression dérangeante de trahir quelqu'un en étant si proche d'un autre. Sa mémoire défaillante ne lui permit pas de comprendre ce sentiment et sa raison l'emporta. La jeune elleth laissa cet inconnu la soutenir, enfin la porter serait plus exacte, jusqu'à la sortie. Il leur fallu deux jours, selon l'ellon, pour rallier la sortie. Durant toute la traversée celui-ci avait marché devant, portant Thoniel en même temps, un autre elfe marchait à ses côtés l'aidant à trouver le chemin de la sortie. Miriel et l'Araf, qui s'appelait Arkhun, suivait juste après puis derrière eux deux autres Loups fermaient la marche. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la sortie, Miriel vit la lumière du soleil se dessiner autour de la porte. L'excitation la submergea et elle pressa le pas, Arkhun l'imita la soutenant dès qu'elle vacillait. Ensemble ils dépassèrent Esgar et Thoniel et plongèrent sous la lumière du jour.

Miriel dû fermer les yeux, n'étant pas habituée à tant de luminosité elle se sentait agressée. Le sentiment d'être rejetée par le jour la prit. Sa raison prit le relai et ce sentiment puéril la quitta, lentement elle ouvrit les yeux déjà sa vision était moins flou. Un immense fleuve séparait les Montagnes d'une immensité d'arbres. Miriel eu le sentiment étrange qu'elle devait rejoindre le couvert de ses arbres, qui l'appelaient. Cette sensation la dérangea et elle suivit des yeux le fleuve, une rivière le rejoignait après avoir traversé un bois aux arbres immenses. Arkhun qui était resté à ses côtés suivit son regard.

-Voici la Lorien, nous y ferons halte, Thoniel et toi avez besoin de soin. Si tu souhaites rester en Terre du Milieu je te conseille de t'installer là-bas, c'est l'endroit le plus calme et le plus sûr.

Miriel se contenta d'hocher la tête, elle était incapable de parler, trop concentrée à se graver une image mentale de tous ce qu'elle voyait. Les deux autres Loups revinrent au même moment tenant par la bride des chevaux. Thoniel monta naturellement avec Esgar qui refusait de la lâcher, pas que celle-ci semblait offenser par cela. Miriel se retrouva derrière Arkhun, Elaith le Loup aux cheveux blonds fit en sorte de se retrouver à sa hauteur. Il entama la conversation, Miriel ne put l'ignorer le Loup était si joyeux qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de le rejeter. Elle apprit qu'Arkhun était un membre du Conseil de Jinalenor et meneur des Loups. Elaith venait pour la première fois en Terre du Milieu alors que Tolthe, le troisième Loup plus taciturne, venait régulièrement. Esgar était le Maitre Espion du Roi Zelphar et Nardual qui fermait la marche venait de rejoindre le groupe d'espions de Jinalenor. Ils avancèrent rapidement et le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans les bois de la Lothlorien. Leur groupe venait de faire quelques mètres lorsque Miriel entendit les bruits de pas d'un grand groupe. Elle allait avertir les autres, mais Arkhun fut plus rapide.

-On vient vers nous, dix hommes je dirai, tous des elfes

-On nous envoie un cortège. Attesta Esgar

-De bienvenu ou pour nous chasser tel est la question. Argua Tolthe

-Nous sommes passer ici à l'allée, j'ai averti la Dame que nous passerons sûrement avant de rentrer. De plus nous n'avons pas le choix, Thoniel et Miriel ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elle tout de suite. Contra Esgar

Tolthe se tut et tous se concentrèrent sur le chemin. Comme l'avait dit Arkhun et deviner Miriel dix hommes sortirent des sous-bois. Un ellon blond à leur tête, Miriel attendit qu'Arkhun descende de cheval avant de l'imiter, le Loup la laissa faire pour une fois et elle dût se rattraper à Orthelian qui en bon cheval ne bougea pas.

-Haldir c'est un plaisir de te revoir. Dit Esgar en s'approchant de l'autre ellon

-Dame Galadriel nous a prévenu que vous serez plus nombreux que prévu. Mes Dames, je vous souhaite la bienvenue en Lorien, je suis Haldir, Capitaine de la Lothlorien, veuillez me suivre.

Thoniel força Esgar à la lâcher, Miriel se plaça à sa droite et elles suivirent Haldir. Bien sûr, elles ne purent avancer aussi rapidement que les autres, et se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'arrière. Haldir ralentit l'allure. Ils arrivèrent à Caras Galadhon à la nuit tombée.

Les deux elleths furent envoyées auprès des guérisseurs. Miriel cru que les dames chargées de l'aider à se décrasser aller défaillir en voyant ses cicatrices. Elles n'étaient certes pas jolies à voir et recouvraient pratiquement tout son corps, mais la jeune elleth les voyait comme une part d'elle-même, elle refusa gentiment l'onguent qui devait l'aider à les faire disparaitre. Les guérisseurs nettoyèrent ses blessures, appliquèrent quelques points sur une cicatrice particulièrement profonde de sa hanche puis une robe blanche brodée de fils d'or lui fut apporter, elle lui allait à ravir. Ses cheveux blonds roux enfin dépêtrer de leur crasse avaient été ramené en arrière par des épingles dorées. Miriel ne se reconnaissait pas, elle était bien loin de la chose fragile et boueuse qui était arrivée en début de soirée. Ses blessures ne la tiraillaient plus, la jeune elleth ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose se rendre dans le pré aux banquets où un festin l'attendait. On toqua timidement à sa porte, comme si on ne voulait pas la déranger.

-Neledh (Entrer)

Miriel observa la porte alors que celle-ci laissait place à Arkhun. Le Loup avait enfilé des habits blanc argent. Il semblait mal à l'aise dans ses habits et chercher le conflit pour oublier son accoutrement. Miriel décida de l'aider un peu alors quand il demanda si elle était prête, elle confirma tout en le nommant "seigneur" avec un ton faussement mielleux. Il sauta immédiatement sur l'occasion pour se moquer de son accoutrement et argua que les loques qu'elle portait avant lui allait mieux. Miriel répliqua instantanément en le traitant de Loup déguisé en coq de bassecour. Arkhun ne laissa pas passer l'insulte et dit que les Louves se pâmaient devant lui pour qu'il leur adresse un seul regard. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Miriel de réplique et ajouta que la tenue qu'elle portait à leur rencontre révélait mieux sa véritable nature qu'il qualifia de soumise. La jeune elleth ne se sentit pas offenser par de tels paroles, cela été dit sous l'humour et les yeux d'Arkhun brillaient d'une lueur joyeuse. Elle décida de lui renvoyer une réplique cinglante que le Loup s'empressa de contredire. Ils firent le chemin jusqu'aux pré à banquets ainsi. Côte à côte et se lançant des piques à faire pâlir les morts. Par respect envers leurs hôtes, ils baissèrent leur ton en arrivant au Pré, mais leur joute verbale ne s'arrêta pas. Elle prit fin quand Haldir les invita à le suivre jusqu'à la table des seigneurs de la Lothlorien.

Miriel s'inclina devant la Dame Galadriel et le Seigneur Celeborn. La présence éthérée et le regard persistant de Galadriel la mit mal à l'aise et elle fit en sorte de s'installer loin d'elle entre Elaith et Arkhun, avec qui elle reprit sa joute verbale. Ils étaient à savoir qui de lui ou d'elle ressemblait le plus à un troll des cavernes quand la conversation de leurs voisins de tablée s'arrêta et que leur attention alla sur Miriel. Ce fut Galadriel qui sauva la jeune elleth en reposant la question de son compagnon.

-Jeune enfant, nous voulions savoir votre avis, sur la possibilité que vous restiez en Lothlorien auprès de nous

Miriel s'octroya une pause pour répondre correctement à la Dame Galadriel mais aussi pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. La jeune elleth avait également conscience qu'Arkhun c'était arrêté de respirer juste à côté d'elle. Quand elle eut sa réponse, elle répondit d'une voix posée en choisissant ses mots avec soin.

-Ma Dame, restez-en Lothlorien serait pour moi un honneur. C'est un royaume magnifique et qui promet d'être un endroit où le calme règnera sur ma vie. Cependant, je ne crains ne pouvoir le supporter. Ma captivité n'était certes pas la meilleure des aventures et j'ai plusieurs fois espérée me réveiller dans un endroit calme, mais elle s'est ancrée en moi et ma donnée envie de découvrir le monde au-delà des frontières. Mener une vie calme où on peut dormir sans se demander si demain se lèvera pour nous est le remède logique qui vient à l'esprit pour des blessures comme les miennes. Cependant, il ne sera pas le mien, j'ai décidé de vivre au jour le jour et si pour vivre ainsi il faut que je quitte la Terre du Milieu je le ferai. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé d'aller en Jinalenor, je sais que je trouverai là-bas tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour guérir et vivre comme je l'entends.

Miriel entendit Arkhun reprendre son souffle et se détendre. Dame Galadriel hocha la tête satisfaite de la réponse de la jeune elleth. Le Seigneur Celeborn l'observait cherchant quelque chose chez elle. Le repas se passa relativement bien, le seigneur Celeborn fit en sorte que l'assiette de Thoniel, Miriel et des Loups soient toujours remplies. Les deux elleths avaient besoin de se remplumer selon le Galadhrim et les Loups mangeaient naturellement plus que les elfes. Miriel ne comptait plus les plats qu'elle engloutie, au début, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait faim, mais après la première assiette elle n'avait pu que constater le vide abyssal de son ventre. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son talan Miriel se jeta de tout son long sur le lit dès que sa tête toucha les oreillers moelleux elle s'endormie comme une masse.

Elle rêva cette nuit-là. La jeune elleth suivait les traces d'une petite elfing qui se baladait en toute confiance dans un château souterrain. L'elfing arriva devant la porte d'un talan et toqua une fois. Une voix masculine lui répondit et elle entra un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle rejoignit un jeune ellon que Miriel distingua difficilement. La petite semblait heureuse de s'asseoir à côté de lui et regardait avec un émerveillement non feint le carnet de poèmes que tenait l'ellon. Miriel ne savait pas comment elle savait que c'était des poèmes puisqu'elle se tenait en face des deux jeunes. Mais elle en était persuadée, savait aussi qu'ils étaient très beaux et uniques. Miriel se laissa transportée par ce songe si agréable.


	6. 5 :Adieux à la Terre du Milieu

CHAPITRE 5 : Adieux à la Terre du Milieu

_3 janvier 139 du Troisième Âge, _

Miriel regardait une dernière fois la forêt de la Lorien, ils avaient quitté le matin même Caras Galadhon et traversé le Pré aux banquets et le Havre accompagné du Seigneur et de la Dame de Lothlorien ainsi que leurs gens. Maintenant, Miriel se trouvait de l'autre côté, sur la rive ouest de l'Anduin. Galadriel et Celeborn parlaient avec Esgar sur l'une de leur barque. La jeune elleth avait remercié les Galadhrims avant leur départ de Caras Galadhon, la dame Galadriel lui avait offert un étalon bai nommé Galharthad ainsi qu'un sac rempli de vêtements. La jeune elleth était gênée de tels présents mais la Dame avait insisté, déclarant que ces objets étaient le meilleur pour la jeune elleth de se souvenir de la Lorien et de la Terre du Milieu. Miriel ne se sentait pas capable de toute façon d'oublier un tel endroit. Elle avait appris tant de choses en si peu de temps. Cette capacité avait étonné tout le monde, elle la première mais cela lui permit d'apprendre à nager, pêcher, les bases du tissage, chasser, tirer à l'arc, lire et écrire en elfique et en langage commun.

Miriel tourna la tête vers Arkhun, le loup avait repris sa place sur le dos d'Orthelian à côté de lui Nardual regardait Esgar. La jeune elleth ne supportait pas la présence de cet elfe, quelque chose chez lui la dérangeait. Comme si une Ombre planait sur lui mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore trouvée d'emprise. Elaith qui montait Imloth s'approcha d'elle suivant son regard.

-Que se passe-t-il Miriel ?

-Rien, pour l'instant

-J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore pousser Arkhun dans l'eau

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ? Demanda innocemment la jeune elleth en se tournant vers le loup

-Oh tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire hên nin (mon enfant). Un groupe de pêcheurs sur les rives de Celebrant, toi toute proche de l'eau, Arkhun près de toi qui tombe d'un coup dans l'eau mystérieusement, et ton bras s'abaissant.

-Il se pourrait que mon bras ait eu l'envie soudaine de frapper Arkhun dans le dos. Et une étrange coïncidence que se fut alors qu'on était près de l'eau.

Le loup ricana, au même moment Esgar rejoignit la rive, le maitre espion s'installa sur le dos de Lassereg qui attendait sagement à côté de Thoniel et Hîthroch, le cheval de Tolthe. Ce dernier avait décidé de voyager sous forme de Loup, il se tenait justement à côté de Thoniel. De là où se tenait Miriel on pouvait clairement deviner que l'Araf était plus grand que le cheval, son pelage gris sombre, lui donnait des airs d'ombre et ses yeux gris n'arrangeait pas les choses. Miriel était heureuse qu'un tel loup soit leur allié car elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait s'il l'attaquait. Après avoir salué une dernière fois les Galadhrims, la petite troupe se mit en route.

Ils longèrent le Grand Fleuve jusqu'aux frontières du Rohan. Arrivés au royaume des chevaux ils galopèrent à brides abattus dans le Wold jusqu'aux chutes de Rauros. Ils traversèrent ensuite l'Onodlo et suivirent sa rive ouest jusqu'en Anorien. Là, ils se rendirent à Minas Tirith capitale du Gondor, où ils restèrent deux jours dans le 7ème cercle de la cité. Esgar, après avoir quitté cette cité humaine, les firent longer à nouveau l'Anduin puis traverser en Ithilien du Sud, arrivés là-bas ils suivirent la route du Harad. Avant d'entrer en Proche Harad, Miriel marqua une halte regardant une dernière fois la Terre du Milieu. Il était difficile de quitter ces terres accueillantes alors qu'un désert hostile l'attendait derrière elle. Finalement elle se détourna des paysages du Gondor et lança sa monture à la suite des Nilhrims.

_11 février 139 du Troisième Âge, aux frontières de Jinalenor _

Maintenant qu'ils arrivaient aux frontières de Jinalenor, Miriel se sentait fébrile, ses yeux ne cessaient de fixer la titanesque forêt qui s'étendait devant elle. Thoniel lui avait appris son nom, Thenaserine, l'un des plus grands joyaux de Jinalenor. Elle avait tellement hâte de découvrir ces terres qu'elle se retenait de lancer Galharthad au grand galop. La veille Esgar avait décidé qu'ils s'arrêteraient deux jours entiers à Melmalean une petite cité elfique qui se trouvait dans la partie est de la forêt mais surtout à deux jours à cheval de Nilmesera, leur destination. Nardual quant à lui devait les quitter avant qu'ils n'atteignent la cité car il était appelé à Ansathyr, Cité ouest de Thenaserine dirigée par Oenel sous les directives du Roi Zelphar.

Miriel n'était absolument pas déçue par une telle décision, pour une raison qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à fixer, la jeune elleth détestait l'ellon. Quelque chose en lui, faisait crier son être au traitre. Sauf que Nardual n'avait rien fait qui démontre une telle nature. L'ellon lui avait donné d'excellents conseils pour leur traversée du désert. Le pas de Galharthad se fit plus confiant sur le sol de la forêt celle-ci rayonnait d'un éclat mystérieux, Miriel pouvait entendre les arbres entonner un chant de bienvenue à l'adresse des Nilhrims. Le vent s'éleva doucement et pris avec lui quelques pétales et feuilles. Miriel regarda cet étrange ballet végétal tournoyé autour d'elle. La douce caresse des pétales parfumés qui frôlaient son visage, apaisait la jeune elleth. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Lothlorien, Miriel ne s'était pas sentit aussi calme. Nardual les quitta lorsque le chemin des Elfes se sépara en deux. L'ellon lança sa monture au galop sur le chemin de droite alors qu'Esgar les menait sur le chemin de gauche. Ils suivaient le chemin depuis un moment lorsque Miriel la vit. La Grande Porte de Melmalean. La jeune elleth ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette cité elfique, les maisons se dressaient autour d'un gigantesque chêne. Des escaliers s'élevaient jusqu'au branches hautes et les racines de l'arbre formaient une forteresse naturelle autour du village.

-C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Arkhun à côté de l'elleth

-C'est magnifique, qui aurais pu imaginer qu'une telle cité existe ?

-Tous ceux qui n'ont jamais visité Jinalenor, et crois moi ça en fait des gens. Viens, il faut que je te présente les Loups qui vivent ici, tu vas les adorer.

-Vraiment ?

-Fais-moi confiance

Galharthad : lumière d'espoir/d'espérance

Orthelian : canopée

Lassereg : feuille de houx

Imloth : vallée fleurie

Hîthroch : cheval de brume


	7. 6,1 : Une arrivée très attendue

CHAPITRE 6 : Une arrivée très attendue

_12 février 139 : La Cité elfique de Melmalean_

Une tornade rousse descendit précipitamment les escaliers ornaient le tronc du Grand Chêne. Devant elle, un immense loup brun roux dévalaient joyeusement, dans sa gueule une brosse en mithril créé en Lothlorien. Les deux étranges personnages continuèrent leur course jusqu'au village situé entre les racines de l'Arbre. La jeune elleth fixée sur son objectif, ignora les quelques Melhrims matinaux qui la regardèrent curieux. Le loup, lui, évitait agilement ces mêmes habitants. Il traversa le petit ruisseau sans ralentir, il entendit sa poursuivante pestée contre lui. Le loup se retourna en s'arrêtant et observa avec amusement Miriel bondir de pierres en pierres. L'elleth démontrait une certaine agilité et détermination. Arkhun reprit sa course avant qu'elle ne le rattrape, ce qui fait rallée encore plus fort l'elfe, qui était plus que fatiguée d'un tel comportement matinal. Noté que ce ne fut pas la première fois, ni la dernière d'ailleurs, que le Loup lui piqua un de ses biens pour la faire courir dès le matin. Cependant l'elleth ne lui ferait pas manger le sable comme la dernière fois en date mais plus tôt taperait-elle sur ce Loup stupide avec une branche ou le noierait-elle dans le ruisseau. Elle se demandait bien comment une personne avec un âge mental de trois ans c'était retrouver à diriger tout un peuple.

Miriel courrait toujours après Arkhun, galvanisant toutes ses forces la jeune elleth accéléra, la distance entre ce stupide loup et elle diminuait. Si bien que lorsqu'il s'arrêta d'un coup, elle ne put ralentir à temps et le percuta de plein fouet. Si l'Araf ne bougea pas d'un millimètre Miriel, elle, atterrit rudement sur le sol. Elle pesta contre le Loup qui l'observa amuser, alors que Miriel se relevait la silhouette du Loup devint floue se transformant peu à peu en brume. La jeune elleth récupéra sa brosse à cheveux tombée au sol tout en fixant cet étrange phénomène. La brume se dispersa petit à petit laissant place à Arkhun sous sa forme humaine. Ainsi, c'était de cette façon que les Loups reprenaient forme humaine.

-Tu cours vite pour une elfe de ton envergure. Avec un peu d'entrainement tu pourrais devenir plus rapide qu'un Araf en chasse. En fait, je pense que je ne vais pas te laisser le choix.

-Depuis quand décides-tu à ma place ? En plus tu dois à peine être plus âgé que moi.

-Je viens de dépasser les sept cents ans, très chère

-Q-Quoi !?

Le Loup lui fit signe de le suivre tout en souriant. Miriel chemina à ses côtés et dépassa la Grande Porte pour se balader entre les arbres.

-Les signes de vieillesse apparaissent très tard chez nous, mon arrière-grand-père semblait avoir à peine cent ans, deux ans avant sa mort. Chez un araf qui n'est pas dans les cercles de dominances les premiers signes de vieillesse apparaissent vers les quatre cents ans. Note bien, qu'eux vivent seulement cinq à six siècles maximums.

-Et-Et vous ? Les dominants je veux dire.

-Cela varie d'un individu à l'autre mais très rares sont ceux qui ont dépassé les huit cents ans.

Miriel ne dit rien, laissant son silence s'exprimer pour elle-même. Arkhun ressentit sa tristesse comme la sienne et passa son bras autour des frêles épaules de l'elleth pour la presser contre lui.

-Quand nous serons arrivés à Nilmesera, je dirigerai la cérémonie des vœux entre Elaith et sa compagne voudras tu m'assister pendant la cérémonie.

-Bien sûr, Je ne savais pas qu'Elaith se mariait

-Il ne se mari pas, pas encore en tout cas, la cérémonie des vœux correspond à l'annonce officielles des fiançailles chez elfes. On fait une grande fête qui célèbre la future union et présente les deux compagnons comme engager sur la voie du mariage. Ce qui met fin au droit de cours des autres loups et louves envers les deux fiancés.

-Un droit de cours ?

-Contrairement aux elfes, il est très rare que nous ayons un seul compagnon surtout les dominants comme moi et Elaith. Quoi que pour Elaith se sera différent sa promise est une louve dominante, elle vivra longtemps elle aussi ce qui réduit considérablement les chances d'un second mariage.

-T'es-tu déjà marié ?

-Une fois, j'avais deux cents ans.

Miriel entendit le profond chagrin dans la voix d'Arkhun et tourna son visage vers lui. Le Loup en fit de même et la jeune elleth vit la douleur abyssale qui engloutissait l'esprit de son nouvel ami.

-Elle est morte vingt ans après notre mariage en donnant naissance à notre fils, elle s'appelait Aneis et était une louve forte d'esprit mais toute cette force ne l'a pas protégé du chagrin lorsqu'elle a compris que notre fils était mort-né.

-Je suis désolée Arkhun

-Ne le sois pas, j'ai appris à faire avec mais une part de moi à toujours refusé de reprendre une compagne et même maintenant alors qu'il faudrait que je prépare ma succession je n'en ressens pas le besoin.

-Qui prendra ta place ?

-Il fut une époque Tolthe aurait pu me succéder mais maintenant c'est Elaith qui domine entre eux

-Alors si tu nommais Tolthe il y aurais un problème c'est ça ?

-Oui, tu apprends vite Miriel. Utilise cela à ton avantage, d'accord ?

-Oui évidemment pour qui me prends tu ?

-Pour une enfant voyons, jures le moi Miriel

-Jurer ? Que veux-tu que je promette ?

-Retourner en Terre du Milieu lorsque tu seras la meilleure guerrière de Nilmesera

-Je ne retournerai peut-être jamais en Terre du Milieu Arkhun

-Si tu y retourneras je le sens, d'ailleurs je ne suis même pas sûr que ta destinée fût de venir avec nous en Jinalenor

-Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais à la table des Galadhrims ! Et ne mens pas j'ai senti chaque muscle de ton corps se tendre en attendant ma réponse. Sans parler que tu ne m'as pas lâché d'une semelle lors de notre séjour !

-Miriel ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Miriel ! Reviens ! Miriel !?

La jeune elleth ne l'écoutait déjà plus et s'éloignait à grand pas pour retourner dans la cité. Comme Arkhun ne la suivait pas, elle put retourner directement dans le palais de Dame Malia qui dirigeait la Cité. Miriel se força à ralentir l'allure lorsqu'elle entra dans le Palais, elle prit une grande inspiration et ravala sa colère. Apparemment elle réussit car la servante que Dame Malia avait placé à son service ne remarqua rien lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Lendbess la força à s'asseoir face à la coiffeuse de son talan et entreprit de démêler, soigner et arranger sa chevelure rousse. Il lui fallut ne heure entière pour terminer son travail, pour sa défense la course poursuite contre Arkhun n'avait pas arranger les choses. Quand Miriel ressortie enfin du talan elle entreprit de rejoindre le petit salon où se déroulerait le déjeuner. La jeune elleth arriva peu avant Malia et s'installa entre Thoniel et la Dame. La conversation avec cette dernière fut tant agréable que Miriel en oublia sa dispute matinale, alors que le déjeuner prenait fin Malia l'invita à la suivre pour visiter ses jardins. Curieuse de découvrir les jardins suspendus de Melmalean, Miriel accepta l'invitation et c'est côte à côte qu'elles cheminèrent. Malia lui raconta l'histoire de sa Cité, et comment elle était devenue dame de Melmalean après le départ de sa mère pour Valinor. Miriel écouta attentivement et posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles Malia s'empressait de répondre. Les deux ellith s'entendaient si bien malgré leur différence de statut qu'elles décidèrent de garder contact. Malia lui proposa même de rester auprès d'elle mais Miriel sentait que son voyage n'était pas encore terminé.

Le lendemain, Malia accompagna Miriel jusqu'à sa monture. La Dame de Melmalean lui souhaita bon voyage et lui fit promettre de rester plus longtemps la prochaine fois qu'elle viendrait la voir. Miriel accepta tout en lançant un regard de défi vers Arkhun qui détourna la tête. Elaith repris sa place aux cotés de la jeune elleth et ils parlèrent tout le long du trajet. Miriel ne manqua pas de le questionner sur cette histoire de vœux. Elle réalisa son erreur lorsque son interlocuteur lupin se mit à lui décrire de long en large sa compagne ainsi que les us et coutumes des Loups. Heureusement, Elaith possédait un certain don pour la conversation et agrémentait son discours de gestes qui le rendait fort intéressant. Il continua de parler lorsqu'ils installèrent leur campement pour la nuit, et pour le grand bonheur de Miriel Tolthe sortit de son mutisme pour reprendre Elaith ou rajouter quelques détails au récit. Miriel tomba dans les bras d' Irmo.

Lendbess : douce épouse


	8. 62 : Le joyau de Jinalenor

Chapitre 6.2 : Le joyau de Jinalenor

_15 février 139, à l'orée de la Forêt Thenaserine_

Miriel voyait avec soulagement la fin du chemin forestier. Pas qu'elle détestait se trouver à l'abri sous les arbres majestueux de Thenaserine, bien au contraire, mais voilà cela faisait déjà deux jours qui empruntaient ce chemin. Miriel avait hâte de voir de ses propres yeux le lac Isufe et l'ile-cité de Nilmesera, Elaith n'avait cessé de le lui décrire. La jeune elleth se voyait déjà parcourir les allées et découvrir chaque recoin de l'île. En sortant de la forêt elle n'eut aucuns problèmes pour trouver Nilmesera. Le lac Isufe était immense et entouré de plaines où quelques roches apparaissaient ici et là. L'île de Nilmesera était à l'image du lac qui l'abritait. Elle s'élevait au-dessus de l'eau, plus on montait plus les habitations devenaient luxueuses, le Palais du Roi Zelphar se dressait à son sommet. En pierre blanche il scintillait dans cette immensité de bleu. Les rayons d'Anor le rendaient encore plus brillant.

Miriel observa ébahie le calme Esgar lancer sa monture au galop, Thoniel en fit de même et lança sa monture à la poursuite de son compagnon. Tolthe qui avait retrouvé sa forme lupine s'élança dans la pente en jappant comme un chiot. Elaith donna un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule de Miriel avant de s'élancer à son tour. Arkhun était déjà partit et rattrapait Esgar. La jeune elleth se cramponna aux rênes et hurla à plein poumons à l'adresse de Galharthad :

-Noro !

L'étalon bondit et fila comme le vent dans la pente. Miriel cria de joie pure, ils dépassèrent Elaith et talonnèrent un moment Thoniel avant de la dépasser comme une tornade. Le vent semblait poussé Galharthad dans sa course, Tolthe finit derrière eux en un éclair Esgar suivit peu après et Miriel se retrouva au coude à coude avec Arkhun. Orthelian ne voulait pas lâcher du terrain mais Galharthad avait le vent comme allié, ils finirent par dépasser le Loup et sa monture, l'elleth poussa une exclamation victorieuse alors qu'elle faisait ralentir sa monture. C'est plus calmement qu'ils s'engagèrent sur le pont nord de Nilmesera. Miriel avait trouvé que les sept cercles de Minas Tirith étaient immenses mais là, elle avait devant elle une cité composée en tout et pour tout de quinze cercles. La jeune elleth s'étonna des nombreuses habitations vides et questionna Thoniel à ce sujet.

Sa comparse lui apprit que si le royaume était attaqué, les Jinalhrims avaient pour ordre de gagner la capitale, qu'ils soient touchés ou non par les attaques. Ce cas c'était présenté lors de la Dernière Alliance lors du règne du Roi Berenor. Ainsi du quinzième au douzième des habitations de secours s'étendaient, bien sûr quelques Nilhrims y habitaient mais ils étaient très peu par rapport aux nombres d'habitations. Le neuvième comme les deux autres cercles qu'il précédait était consacrer aux Nilhrims, les maisons étaient simples nombres d'entre elles possédaient de larges balcons où s'élevait quelque fois une douce musique et des rires. Les Nilhrims plus nombreux que dans les autres cercles les saluèrent chaleureusement, nombre d'entre eux dévisagèrent Miriel mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. La jeune elleth avait vite intégrer que les elfes de Jinalenor étaient plus sauvages et tactiles que leurs frères de la Terre du Milieu, de plus les Loups avaient besoin de contact physique régulier pour calmer leurs bêtes. Miriel tomba sous le charme de l'agitation des septième et huitième cercles dédiés au marché, les boutiques étaient diverses et rayonnaient de milles couleurs. Le sixième cercle la surprit, elle n'avait jamais vu autant de chevaux au même endroit. Le cinquième cercle était quant à lui dédié aux habitations des soldats et de leur famille. Le quatrième cercle était agité, consacré aux terrains d'entrainements, il grouillait de soldats.

Ce fut le troisième cercle qui secoua le plus Miriel, dédié aux Loups il vibrait de leur énergie, beaucoup des Loups la saluèrent en pressant sa jambe. La jeune elleth se crispa mais refusa de se retirer de peur de froisser l'un d'entre eux. Arkhun, Elaith et Tolthe les quittèrent à ce moment-là. Miriel les vit se laisser emporter par le mouvement qui les dirigeait droit vers une immense bâtisse construite avec la même pierre que le Palais. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle entra dans le second cercle, les jardins royaux étaient sublimes. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la grande porte du premier cercle Esgar ordonna à Miriel de les attendre dans les jardins. Il devait chercher une autorisation écrite pour que la jeune elleth puisse entrée dans le cercle qui abritait le Palais du Roi. Heureuse de pouvoir découvrir ces jardins Miriel hocha de la tête et descendit du dos de Galharthad, elle guida sa monture à l'abri des arbres. La jeune elleth n'avait pas rêvé c'était bien le bruit d'un petit ruisseau qu'elle avait entendu en pénétrant dans le cercle. Il était évidemment artificiel mais s'intégrait parfaitement au milieu de toute cette flore. Miriel caressa l'encolure de Galharthad tandis que celui-ci buvait tranquillement au ruisseau.

-Je t'attendais mon enfant. Mae govannen.

Miriel sursauta en entendant cette voix féminine et se retourna rapidement vers sa propriétaire. A l'image de sa voix, la dame elfe qui l'avait interpellée était sublime. Elle dégageait une aura de gentillesse et de sagesse que Miriel n'avait vu que chez Galadriel. Ses cheveux roux étaient remontés sur sa tête en un croisement complexe de tresses, une couronne d'argent et de joyaux brillaient sur son front, ses yeux verts mousses scrutaient Miriel comme si elle la connaissait déjà. C'est ainsi que Miriel rencontra la Reine Laertint. La jeune elleth hébétée resta un long moment sans bouger. Lorsqu'elle eut repris ses esprits elle s'inclina devant la Reine.

-Relève toi mon enfant, ta destinée n'est pas de t'incliner devant moi. Mais de marcher à mes côtés. J'ai guetté ton arrivée durant des décennies Miriel, longtemps j'ai essayé d'atteindre ton esprit mais tu refusais de m'accueillir. Pas que je t'en veuille je comprends les malheurs que tu as vécu. Ton existence n'a pas commencé comme elle aurait dû aucun enfant ne devrait subir les épreuves qui ont été les tiennes. Soi sans craintes à partir de maintenant je veillerai sur toi.

-Je-je ne comprends pas, comment pourrais-je marcher à vos côtés ? Je ne partage pas votre sang ! Et puis ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange d'intégrer quelqu'un que vous ne connaissez pas dans votre famille dès la première rencontre ?

-Nous sommes les seuls à le savoir, de plus nul ne peut échapper à son destin Miriel. Tu es née pour être une princesse de Jinalenor. Si cela peut te rassurer tu n'es pas la première à rejoindre ma famille sans lien de sang ou conjugal. Cependant tu as raison, il ne faudrait pas qu'un de nos ennemis l'apprenne, c'est pour cela que nous allons conclure un pacte iell nin (ma fille).

-Un pacte ?

-Tends ta main droite iell nin

Miriel s'exécuta tremblante, la Reine ne pouvait pas être sérieuse, elle une princesse de Jinalenor ? Il y a peu, elle se battait pour survivre dans les tunnels sombres des gobelins tentant d'en tuer de temps en temps. Et maintenant on lui sortait qu'elle allait devenir une princesse, était-ce une blague ? Miriel ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de rire. Tous ce qu'elle voulait c'est vivre à Nilmesera, elle s'en fichait même de vivre dans le onzième ou elle ne sait quel cercle. La Reine posa sa main sur celle tendue de sa cadette, avec sa seconde main elle noua un fil doré autour de leurs mains jointes.

-Ceci, iell nin, est un corellon de Mahhil il est fabriqué avec des fils baignés dans l'eau des chutes de feu et possède un immense pouvoir. Notre pacte sera lié par lui, ni toi ni moi ne pourras se retirer sans l'accord de l'autre. Et avant que tu ne le demandes je ne suis pas prête de te le donner maintenant.

Miriel hocha de la tête, incapable de parler. L'elleth se demanda si les Valars ne s'étaient pas ligués contre elle dès son arrivée sur l'île-cité.

-Répète après moi. Je jure devant Eru Iluvatar de protéger et représenter le royaume de Jinalenor en toutes circonstances en tant que Princesse de ce royaume. Et de garder le secret sur l'absence de lien de sang avec la famille royale.

La jeune elleth répéta d'une voix assurée les paroles de la reine. Celle-ci hocha la tête satisfaite, elle fit signe à Miriel que c'était bon et recommenca à parler.

-Moi, Laertint Amrasiell, Reine de Jinalenor, je jure devant Eru Iluvatar de protéger et d'élever cet enfant comme ma propre fille. Et ce jusqu'aux jours où sa destinée l'enverra loin de mon royaume.

La jeune elleth sentit le corellon chauffer, la sensation était étrange mais pas désagréable. Il refroidit de lui-même et Laertint le retira lentement, un petit croissant de lune brillait désormais au-dessus de leur main entre le pouce et l'index. Miriel l'observa curieuse, au toucher on se ressentait aucun pli au niveau de la peau, pourtant on pouvait croire en le regardant qu'il sortait de l'épiderme.

-Cette marque atteste de notre serment, elle ne s'effacera que le jour où le serment sera rompu. Maintenant suis moi, on a beaucoup de travail.

-Et pour le Roi ? Va-t-il accepté une telle chose ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je m'en occupe et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il n'était pas déjà prévenu.

-J'ai l'impression de m'être fais avoir quelque part

Miriel regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais la Reine ricana et lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

-On a beaucoup de travail, saches que tu n'as pas à museler tes mots avec moi ou avec Zelphar tu fais partie de la famille désormais. Maintenant raconte-moi ton histoire on a du chemin à faire jusqu'à tes appartements et je déteste le silence, c'est l'un de mes défauts. Dit-elle en terminant avec un clin d'œil

-D'accord mais qui va s'occuper de Galharthad ?

-Lagor va s'en charger, Galharthad à un box tout neuf qui l'attend dans l'écurie royale, nous irons le voir plus tard.

Un ellon sortit du couvert des arbres, tendit respectueusement les mains vers les rênes que Miriel li tendit en caressant une dernière fois l'encolure de son étalon. Laertint entraina la jeune elleth jusqu'à la Grande Porte, les gardes en faction s'inclinèrent devant elles et la reine elfique continua son chemin. Miriel abandonna rapidement l'idée de compter les pièces qu'elles dépassèrent sans s'arrêter. Laertint marchait d'un pas vif et ne ralentit que lorsqu'elles passèrent une arche sculptée d'arabesques, les deux ellith arrivèrent dans un hall où quatre couloirs se rejoignaient.

-Voici, l'entrée des appartements royaux, seuls nous et nos serviteurs personnels peuvent entrer ici. Ces couloirs sont tous orientés vers un des ponts. Celui qui va vers le sud mène à mes appartements, celui vers l'est va jusqu'à ton frère, Aelniss et celui vers l'ouest mène aux appartements de Merilim ta sœur. Tu as été installé aux appartements orientés au nord vers la forêt de Thenaserine. Tiens, bonjour Merilim.

Miriel se retourna juste à temps pour voir une elleth aux cheveux bonds apparaitre, ses yeux verts très clairs brillaient chaleureusement.

-Mae govannen nethig (heureuse rencontre petite sœur)

Sans que Miriel puisse répondre la nouvelle venue s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Darthannen nethig, nach lîn sâd si (je t'attendais petite sœur, tu es à ta place maintenant). Tolach (viens)

Merilim l'entraina vers le couloir nord, Laertint leur emboita le pas, amusée.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Miriel, moi aussi Laertint m'a eu avec un serment. Dit la princesse en regardant sa nouvelle soeur

-Vraiment ?

-J'avais le choix entre passer un serment avec elle et rester ou ne pas le faire et quitter la cité.

-Et le Roi ne dit rien ?

-Laertint fait cela pour une bonne chose, elle a des visions Miriel, des visions très précises qui se réalisent toujours. Crois- moi, si tu n'avais pas passé ce serment tu aurais quand même finis tôt ou tard par intégrer la famille.

-Et le peuple ?

-Tu n'as pas encore eu cinquante ans. Ici, c'est l'âge auquel un membre de la famille royale est présenté. Avant ton arrivée, Laertint a fait courir la rumeur que sa seconde fille rentrait enfin d'un voyage en Terre du Milieu. Les serviteurs du Palais que vous venez de croiser sont déjà en train de répandre la rumeur dans la Cité disant à qui veut l'entendre qu'ils t'ont vu de leurs yeux.

-C'est un drôle d'endroit quand même

-Tu n'as pas finis d'être surprise nethig

Merilim ouvra une grande porte en chêne et Miriel put découvrir son talan. Après avoir aidé Miriel à s'installer et lui présenter toutes les pièces de son aile personnelle. Laertint et Merilim entreprirent de la préparer pour le repas. Quand Miriel rejoignit la salle de repas privé, elle était méconnaissable. La jeune elleth fut installée à côté de Laertint en face de Merilim et de leur frère Aelniss avec qui la jeune elleth s'entendit immédiatement. La rencontre avec le Roi fut comique, Miriel parlait peu et lui entretenait la conversation seul, jusqu'au moment où pour la provoquée il critiqua la dame de la Lothlorien. La jeune elleth répliqua et c'est ainsi que leur premier débat eu lieu. Au plus grand bonheur de Laertint qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Lagor : agile, rapide

Merilim : Rose claire

Aelniss : Lac gelé

Laertint : Etincelle d'été


	9. 7 : Tinu Fain

**Mot de l'auteur : je suis désolée de ma longue absence, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire les chapitres d'Acharn comme j'étais en période d'examen, j'espère pouvoir rattraper ce retard dès la semaine prochaine. Merci de lire cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça me permettra de savoir ce qui vous plait et les points à éclaircir. Arryane.**

**CHAPITRE 7 : Tinu Fain **

_19 février 141, Nilmesera _

Cette nuit-là le sommeil de Miriel était agité. La jeune elleth transpirait sous l'effort et ne cessait de s'agiter dans tous les sens, incapable de s'enfuir de ses rêves alors que les images s'enchainaient sans aucuns points d'ancrage. Comme si le Valar Irmo, lui-même, l'empêchait de s'enfuir de cette torture. Un cri terrifié passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ricocha sur les murs de la pièce et traversa le silence du Palais. Miriel tomba d'un coup de son lit mais cela ne la réveilla pas pour autant, la pierre froide lui fit du bien quelques secondes puis les limbes de son esprit plongèrent plus profondément encore dans ce déluge d'images. Merilim qui avait entendu la terreur de sa sœur entra en coup de vent dans la pièce, elle secoua en vain sa cadette toujours allongée au sol. Paniquée elle appela à l'aide, et répéta le nom de l'endormie en une litanie suppliante. Alertée par les appels de sa fille, Laertint débarqua à son tour dans la chambre. Comprenant l'urgence elle fit quérir un guérisseur, Aelniss que l'agitation avait réveillé arriva à son tour, en tenue de nuit et armé de son épée, derrière lui Zelphar arborait le même accoutrement. Ensemble ils soulevèrent délicatement Miriel et la réinstallèrent sur son lit, les couvertures trempées de sueur furent jetées à l'autre bout de la pièce, une autre plus légère fut amenée.

Lorsque le guérisseur arriva dans la pièce, on fit de la place autour de l'alité pour qu'il puisse l'examiner tranquillement. Incapable de s'éloigner Laertint restait près de sa fille, elle passait un linge humide sur son front tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le diagnostic de Lorsan fut implacable, les souvenirs enfouis de la princesse refaisaient surface à grands fracas. L'esprit de Miriel était littéralement écartelé, si bien que cela se répercutait sur son corps. Aucuns remèdes en la possession du guérisseur ne pouvaient soulager une telle douleur, il ordonna que quelqu'un reste au chevet de la princesse et qu'on vienne le chercher si son état ne s'améliorait pas dans les prochaines heures. Aelniss se rendit à la bibliothèque royale pour trouver des informations sur les possibles remèdes, Merilim sur leurs talons. Zelphar s'occuperait d'empêcher que l'état de sa fille s'ébruite. Seule Laertint resta près de Miriel. Motivée par le désespoir et la douleur de voir sa fille adoptive ainsi elle projeta son esprit vers celle-ci. La reine fit face à un mur mental épais que le traumatisme d'enfance de Miriel nourrissait. Elle effleura de ses doigts mentaux cet édifice. Son esprit fut déchiré, ballotté par une tempête et rejeté comme un vieux chiffon. Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de la Reine, son corps secoués par le souvenir de cette douleur, qui n'était qu'un écho de ce que vivait sa fille. Le lien né de leur pacte flamboyait dans son esprit lui rappelant sa promesse. Elle devait trouver un moyen de protéger sa fille, quel qu'en soit le prix.

Dans son esprit, Miriel luttait pour respirer. Elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un la noyait en l'entrainant loin en dessous de la surface. Cette même personne l'appelait par son prénom puis une autre hurlait un autre imiter par d'autres voix. Soudain, Miriel se retrouva contre une surface froide, elle en profita pour prendre une bouffée d'air. La pierre devint en quelques secondes bouillante et les images déferlèrent en un flot discontinu. L'elleth rousse se retrouva d'un coup face à un reflet d'elle-même, tout aussi abruptement il laissa place à la petite elfing rousse qui hantait les rêves de Miriel depuis son arrivée au Palais. Très vite l'elfing laissa place à la Miriel captive des gobelins. Cette vision fut remplacée par l'une des deux précédentes en un tourbillon déroutant. Les voix ne cessaient de répéter : "Miriel, Merilin, Miriel, Merilin". L'elleth pria les Valars pour que cela cesse enfin, mais quelque chose tenta d'entrer dans son esprit, par reflexe, elle bloqua cette intrusion incapable de supporter plus. Les barrières qui protégeaient ses souvenirs choissirent ce moment d'inattention pour céder enfin complètement. L'esprit de l'elfine quitta son antre pour s'envoler loin, le lien qui la retenait à la Reine se brisa.

_Date inconnue, lieu inconnu_

Miriel se baladait dans les couloirs du château souterrain qu'elle sillonnait sans relâche depuis sa sortie des Montagnes de Brumes. Cette fois-ci, l'elfine était seule dans ces couloirs, aucune elfing rousse pour la guider. Seulement, elle et ses pensées mais elle n'était pas perdue, le chemin apparaissait clairement dans son esprit. Miriel voyait déjà la porte du talan qu'elle devait rejoindre. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa le prince elfique que le mirage d'enfance de Miriel ne quittait jamais. Cependant les traits juvéniles avaient laissé place à ceux d'un jeune ellon, et l'air enfantin de son visage s'était transformé en un air grave et terriblement sérieux. Miriel se surprit à suivre le même chemin que le jeune ellon. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le talan, à l'intérieur un ellon s'afférait à rassembler ses affaires.

Ses cheveux roux sombres étaient retenus en arrière par une multitude de tresses, témoignage de son statut de guerrier. Son visage semblait taillé dans la pierre, et ses yeux verts étincelaient d'intelligence et de bravoure. Capitaine du Roi, il portait aujourd'hui sa tenue d'entrainement. L'ellon savait que le prince était dans son talan, à vrai dire, il l'avait repéré dès qu'il avait tourné à l'embouchure du couloir. Maethor attrapa une des feuilles de rapports éparpillées sur son bureau, rédiger par Aglareb. Aujourd'hui le combattant les accompagnera, lui et le prince, pour leur entrainement. Seul survivant du massacre du champ de Flambes, Aglareb ne cessait de s'excuser de son impuissance à Maethor. Ce dernier avait décidé de l'inclure aux entrainements du prince, il avait espoir qu'ainsi Aglareb cesse de se morfondre. Maethor savait que Celebren l'attendait à Valinor, aux côtés de ses parents et de ceux de Maethor. En attendant, Maethor se devait de retrouver Merilin qui errait quelque part sur Arda. Elle n'était pas morte, il en était sûr. Il s'était même surpris à détecter sa présence dans le château sous le couvert de la nuit. Le prince lui avait même confié que c'était également son cas. En parlant de lui, Legolas s'était allongé sur le sol près d'un fauteuil et tendait son bras pour attraper quelque chose en dessous. Maethor reposa la feuille qu'il tenait pour s'approcher du prince, qui victorieux se releva d'un bond. Maethor retient un cri de joie lorsque le prince ouvrit la main pour montrer l'objet qu'il avait ramassé. Le colier possédait une chaîne en mithril et en argent, soudé à elle, une rose d'argent scintillait avec pour cœur un joyau blanc. C'était le collier, de Merilin, celui que Celebren lui avait offert, lié à son essence même, il brillait tant que la lumière de Merilin ne s'éteindrait pas. Celebren l'avait nommé** Isidar Mithrim **ce qui selon ces dires signifiait Rose Etoile dans son langage natale. Maethor observait joyeusement la Rose Etoile brillée, certes plus faiblement qu'à son habitude mais l'éclat de ce joyau ne signifiait qu'une chose, le capitaine de Thranduil avait raison sa fille l'attendait quelque part.

_27 février 141, lieu inconnu (?)_

Les arbres s'agitaient doucement, une brise s'était levée cette nuit. On pouvait entendre au loin une chouette hululer ou encore les pas des créatures qui peuplaient ce lieu. Les branches des sapins protégeaient un bassin creusé à même la roche. Le ruisseau qui alimentait le bassin provenait d'une rivière souterraine cachée bien au-dessous du sol. Comme suspendu dans les airs, un autel de pierre trônait au centre de ce lieu. Allongée dessus, le corps presque sans vie de Miriel était protégé par la magie de Jinalenor. Les cheveux roux de l'elleth avaient perdu de leur chatoiement et brillaient d'éclats de lune, sa peau avait tant palie qu'en la voyant on ne pouvait que penser qu'elle se briserait au moindre contact. Les cicatrices qui parsemaient son corps avaient pris une teinte nacrée, certaines avaient disparues. Ainsi étendue, la princesse de Jinalenor semblait immatérielle, une illusion qui s'évanouirait si on osait l'approcher.

Installé sur une des pierres qui surplombe le bassin, un Loup veillait. Son pelage brun-roux était auréolé d'argent, ses yeux gris brillait tels des pierres de lune. Il n'avait pas bougé de son poste depuis leur arrivée, ses semblables se relayait pour lui apporter des vivres. Il déclinait à chaque fois, il pouvait tenir encore des mois ainsi. Et il le ferait s'il le fallait. La Reine, en personne, lui avait donné la mission de protéger la princesse et il ne faillirait pas. Son meneur était également passé plusieurs fois pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de la mission. La magie du lieu n'avait aucune emprise sur lui, ce qui faisait qu'il était la personne toute désigner pour ce poste. Même Lorsan qui se pouvait se vanter d'être le meilleur guérisseur du royaume n'arrivait pas à résister plus d'une journée près du bassin. La forêt de Nalore avait toujours été ainsi, seuls ses élus pouvaient la visiter autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait. Si vous n'étiez pas de ceux-là, elle se faisait menaçante et vous engloutissait. Faire entrer et sortir le cortège qui menait la princesse jusqu'à la source de Nalore avait été une véritable mission. Surtout que cela devait rester secret, peu de personnes connaissaient l'état actuel de la princesse et cela devait rester ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

Soudain, le monde sembla retenir son souffle. Les yeux fixés sur le corps de la princesse, Curon constata avec une joie débordante le retour à la vie de celle-ci. Lentement il descendit de son perchoir, ses pattes s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau froide mais il n'en eut cure. Les paupières de l'elleth rousse s'agitaient, ses joues se teintaient de rose et sa cage thoracique se levait plus vite que ces derniers jours. De la buée blanche sortit d'entre les lèvres de la princesse, Curon s'avança jusqu'à l'autel ainsi placé il le surplombait. Le gardien retenait son souffle en voyant les paupières de sa protégée s'ouvrir doucement. Alors le chant de Curon s'éleva dans le ciel nocturne, un chant de renouveau et de retrouvailles. Très vite, son chant fut repris, la nouvelle se rependait à travers les plaines, tel un cheval sauvage elle débarqua à la capitale, agitant ses habitants qui se précipitèrent pour répandre la nouvelle à leur tour. Des chevaux furent apprêtés en vitesse et des cavaliers quittèrent la capitale aussitôt. Pendant ce temps, Curon observait la princesse reprendre ses esprits. Toujours allongée sur la pierre, elle reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Le Loup toucha de sa truffe humide la main de la princesse.

Celle-ci sourit et tendit les doigts pour rentrer en contact avec le pelage soyeux du Loup. Elle resta ainsi plusieurs minutes, trop engourdie pour se redresser et l'esprit encore dans le brouillard. L'entrainement martial de Thoniel l'avait endurci, ses souvenirs avaient pris cela comme un signe et avaient effectué le grand retour avec fracas, compressant le corps de Miriel au passage. Quelqu'un effleura son esprit embrumé, une caresse aérienne, un appel silencieux presque suppliant. La rousse se concentra sur l'appel et suivit la trace mentale qu'il avait laissé. Miriel le laissa la conduire loin très loin au-delà des frontières de Jinalenor, elle savait parfaitement où il la mènerait. Elle était encore trop endormie pour être surprise, un sourire illumina son visage quand elle se retrouva dans une forêt qu'elle connaissait bien. Là, installée devant son Miroir, Galadriel se tenait droite imperturbable à l'image de Celeborn qui veillait. Pourtant dans ses yeux, Miriel pouvait voir l'inquiétude que ressentait la Dame de la Lorien. Celle-ci se mit à parler comme si elle avait senti la présence de l'elleth.

-Tu te trouves dans un lieu bien étrange hên nin. Ton esprit c'est perdu et ta lumière a vacillé, Mandos t'as tendu ses bras, pourtant tu as trouvé la force de faire demi-tour sans en tirer les foudres du Juge. La flamme de la vie brûle en toi, tu es enfin complète et pourtant il te manque encore des fragments de ton âme. Tu cherches ta place malgré ton retour sur les terres que tu as choisis. Tu dois t'interroger sur qui tu es réellement hên nin, choisir ton destin maintenant avant qu'il en soit trop tard. Je vois dans tes yeux que ton choix est resté le même.

-Je suis Miriel, la troisième princesse de Jinalenor. Je serais la gardienne de ce royaume jusqu'à mon départ pour les Terres Immortelles.

-Ce n'est pas le nom qui t'a été donné à l'aube de ta vie, n'est-ce pas Merilin ? Es-tu sûre de ton choix ? Es-tu prête à en assumer les conséquences ?

-J'en suis cruellement consciente, mais comme moi, vous savez. Merilin Maethoriell est morte cette nuit-là. Je ne suis plus celle que je fus et je ne serais jamais celle que j'aurais été. Abandonné ce nom et vivre en tant que Miriel ne me fait pas peur, j'ai trouvé ma place, j'ai choisi ma propre famille et je serais fière d'en faire partie. Et vous le savez, vous connaissiez le passé de ma mère c'est pour cela que vous m'avez laisser quitter la Terre du Milieu.

-Chacun est libre de choisir son propre chemin, mais fuir celui qui te lie à la Terre du Milieu ne te sauvera pas hên nin. Un tel comportement n'a jamais sauvé personne. Et si tu t'obstine dans cette voie, tu perdras et ta lumière s'éteindra. L'ombre plane au-dessus de toi.

-Je suis assez forte pour y faire face et je vous le prouverai

Miriel coupa le lien mental, et son esprit retourna brusquement dans son corps. A court de souffle, elle haleta, cette projection l'avait emmené plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait cru possible. Finalement, l'entrainement avec Merilim portait ses fruits. Elle se leva lentement, quand ses jambes tombèrent dans l'eau, elle se rendit enfin compte de son environnement. En fronçant les sourcils, elle balaya son regard sur la source, très étrange, elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Elle n'était plus dans le Palais, mais pas non plus trop éloigné de celui-ci, puisqu'un Araf se trouvait là, seul. Araf, qu'elle avait vu de loin lors de la cérémonie d'union d'Elaith et Hycis. Arkhun, lui avait parler de lui, un jeune combattant prometteur du nom de Curon. Le meneur des Loups était en pleine réflexion sur le poste où il affecterait le Loup pour les deux prochains siècles.

-Combien de temps ai-je été inconsciente ? Croassa-t-elle, la bouche pâteuse de n'avoir pas parler depuis longtemps

-9 jours. Lui répondit le Loup en prenant soin de bien articuler, pour qu'elle comprenne malgré sa bouche pleine de crocs

-Où sommes-nous ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit

-Nous sommes dans le sanctuaire sacré de la forêt de Narole

Ainsi elle se trouvait dans la forêt au sud de la capitale. D'après ce qu'elle avait vu dans les cartes qu'Aelniss lui avait fait apprendre, la forêt de Narole se trouvait non loin de la cité côtière Mahhil et de son port Dathlue. Ici, les arbres chantaient et les animaux parcouraient tranquillement les chemins, la chasse était interdite au vu du caractère sacré de la forêt. Miriel hocha de la tête, lentement elle se laissa glisser dans l'eau qui lui arrivait au-dessus des hanches. Elle s'accrocha au pelage soyeux de Curon et se laissa entrainer vers le bord du bassin. L'elfine se hissa sur la pierre, ses muscles endolories protestèrent, elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu toute ses forces. Elle devait absolument devenir plus forte si elle souhaitait tenir sa promesse. Miriel s'aida des pierres pour se remettre debout, elle vacilla et se maintenu sur ses jambes avec l'aide de Curon qui surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements. Lentement ils quittèrent les pierres du bassin pour rejoindre le sol couvert de mousse de la forêt et suivre le chemin.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'ils arrivaient doucement à l'orée de la forêt, Miriel vit un groupe de cavalier qui les attendaient. Une forme emmitouflée se détacha du groupe et courrut serrer l'elleth dans ses bras. Miriel respira le parfum fleuri de Laertint qui répétait le nom de sa fille.

-Je suis de retour nana

-Comme tu m'as manqué iell nin, ne me refais plus jamais ça

-Je te le promets, viens rentrons à la maison

Curon : Lune croissante

Isidar Mithrim : Le _**saphir étoilé**_ , ou _**Isidar Mithrim**_ , était un gigantesque joyau rouge de soixante pieds de diamètre. Sculpté pour ressembler à une rose en pleine floraison, il orne le plafond du hall principal de Tronjheim . Il a été créé par Dûrok Ornthrond au cours de l' ère de Herran . Au cours de la bataille de Farthen Dûr , Arya fut forcée de briser le saphir pour distraire momentanément Durza afin qu'Eragon puisse asséner un coup mortel à l' Ombre . Saphira a pu réparer par magie cette gemme massive comme cadeau pour les nains et pour le cadeau de couronnement de (King) Orik. Après la réparation de la pierre précieuse, le nom de Saphira a été ajouté à la plaque des artistes. La Star Rose avait survécu au pire et reste une source d'inspiration pour les nains. (source : Inheriwiki)


	10. 8 :Fragments de vie

CHAPITRE 8 : Fragments de vie

_15 mai 143, Nossgaurhoth, 3ème cercle de Nilmesera, Jinalenor_

Assise au premier rang, Miriel observait les décorations de la grande salle en attendant le début de la cérémonie. Les murs éclatant de la Nossgaurhoth étaient finement décorés de dorures, des bouquets de gypsophiles et de roses s'élevaient ici et là. L'elfine avait participé à leur confection entre deux entrainements et était plutôt contente du résultat. Elaith rayonnait de bonheur dans son costume blanc brodé par sa fiancée. Le loup n'attendait plus que sa belle pour échanger leurs vœux. La musique débuta, tout en suivant les notes Hycis arriva. La louve était sublime dans sa robe de mariée, rayonnante elle ne détournait pas le regard de l'autel où l'attendait Elaith.

La cérémonie suivit les traditions du clan, Elaith jura de protéger et chérir Hycis alors que celle-ci jurait de le soutenir et de le suivre n'importe où. Les bijoux de fiançailles furent échangés par les anneaux d'union et Arkhun bénit le couple. Les loups se levèrent pour acclamer les deux compagnons et les féliciter. Miriel fut l'une des premières à rejoindre le couple, heureuse pour son ami et sa compagne. Aelniss qui avait assisté également à la cérémonie rejoignit sa sœur et ils rentrèrent au Palais. Le prince elfique guida sa sœur jusqu'à la bibliothèque où les attendait une montagne de cartes à étudier, la matinée de repos était finie. Miriel devait reprendre son apprentissage.

Nossgaurhoth = Maison de la meute, elle est le cœur du pouvoir des Loups, à l'intérieur de ses murs le meneur des Loups vit et dirige la Meute. C'est là-bas qu'à lieu toutes les cérémonies du clan.

_16 août 144, Nilmesera, Jinalenor _

Vive comme l'éclair, Miriel assena un coup de poignard à Thoniel. Celle-ci l'évita de justesse mais ne put en faire de même pour le coup de pied de son élève qui lui balaya les jambes. Miriel plongea l'une de ses lames vers la guerrière et para le coup que li assenait celle-ci avec son autre lame. Thoniel se releva en une roulade alors que Miriel bondissait en arrière. Les deux elleth se jaugèrent et se tournèrent autour attendant une ouverture. Installé au bord du cercle de combat, Curon attendait la fin de l'entrainement nommé garde du corps de Miriel par Arkhun avec le soutien de Zelphar, il suivait partout l'elfine. Aux côtés du Loup, Droth veillait sur les deux combattantes. Maitre d'armes du Roi, il était en charge des entrainements martiaux des soldats, le quatrième cercle était son royaume. Il sonna la fin de l'entraînement lorsque Miriel toucha la cible couçue sur la tunique de Thoniel, gagnant par la même occasion le combat. Les deux combattantes se saluèrent et laissèrent la place à Lintbess et Curon. Les deux loups loups se firent face, attendant le signal de Droth. Quand celui-ci retentit, Lintbess bondit sur Curon qui l'envoya valser au loin. Loin de se laisser avoir, Lintbess repartit à la charge déterminée à gagner ce combat, sous les encouragements de Thoniel et Miriel qui assiataient naturellement au combat.

Lintbess : épouse agile

_24 juin 152, Nilmesera, Jinalenor_

A l'abri du saule des jardins royaux, Miriel méditait. Face à elle, Merilim en faisait de même. Les deux sœurs effectuaient leur séance habituelle de méditation sous le couvert des arbres. Le silence entre elles était perturbé par les ronflements de Curon. Vautré sur le flanc derrière Miriel, le Loup faisait sa sieste sous les rayons d'Anor. Un énième ronflement plus tard Miriel soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Merilim semblait ne pas être dérangée par les ronflements de l'Araf. L'elfine rousse aurait aimé en faire de même mais avouons-le elle n'aimait pas la méditation. Il lui fallait de l'action quelque chose qui la forcerait à agir vite. Son salue prit la forme de leur mère qui arriva telle une tempête sur le dos de sa jument, Faerdrû. Derrière elle, Aelniss montait Valend et tenait un panier d'où une odeur alléchante s'échappait.

-Il est temps de mettre fin à votre méditation mes chères filles, vous m'accompagnez au lac Nalo pour un pique-nique et non Merilim tu ne peux pas rester ici. Curon tu nous accompagne.

Miriel bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers les écuries pour chercher Galharthad. Le vieil étalon hennit joyeusement en voyant sa maitresse arrivée. Lagor, ne le tenait pas la bride alors que l'elleth rousse montait d'un bond gracieux sur le dos de son compagnon. Bientôt il serait temps d'arrêter définitivement de monter sur le dos de Galharthad qui ne pouvait déjà plus se permettre de longue chevauchée rapide. Miriel préférait ignorer ce que cela signifiait pour son ami équin. Merilim les dépassa sur le dos de Nauthtaur et rejoignit Laertint, Miriel sur les talons.

Faerdrû : esprit sauvage

Valend : éternel voyage

Nauthtaur : cœur de forêt


End file.
